unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoreline
Shoreline was a private paramilitary company that appeared in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. It was previously led by Nadine Ross, who had inherited leadership from her father, the founder. History Prior to A Thief's End An "army for hire", they took on various security and military contracts around the world, and were willing to take money from anyone. Victor Sullivan had fought Shoreline in the past, though Nadine apparently did not hold a grudge when they meet again in the auction house. With Nadine as acting leader, Shoreline never participated in arms deals. ''A Thief's End'' Rafe Adler hired Shoreline to help him find Libertalia and Henry Avery's missing treasure. Nathan Drake, along with his brother Sam, were also looking for the treasure. They encountered Shoreline mercenaries multiple times during their search, from Scotland to Madagascar. Eventually, Nate, Sam, and Rafe learned of Libertalia's location; on an island off the coast of Madagascar. Rafe traveled there with Nadine and the rest of Shoreline shortly after Nate and Sam. Both parties eventually discovered the remains of Avery's ship, but due to a number of traps and the fact that most of her men had already been killed by Nate and Sam, Nadine refused to help Rafe loot the ship, instead wanting to leave the island. She was ultimately forced to help when Rafe revealed he had already bought the mercenaries ahead of time, causing them to betray her. They boarded the ship and set off more traps, resulting in more Shoreline casualties (including Knot). Nadine chose to abandon Rafe, and flees the island alone. Shoreline was then taken over by Nadine's lieutenant Orca. ''The Lost Legacy'' Under Orca's management, the company was hired by Asav, and has resorted to selling weapons to Asav's insurgents to stay afloat, a move that Nadine looked down on. After his helicopter was brought down, Orca climbed out and was bewildered to see Nadine and Sam working together. He reluctantly gave the Tusk of Ganesh to Nadine, using it as a distraction to attempt to shoot her. Sam tackled her to the ground and she managed to kill him instead. Chloe then found out that Orca had sold a bomb to Asav, who planned to detonate it in a densely populated area and start a civil war. Chloe, Nadine and Sam end up killing most, if not all, of the remaining soldiers during the end of The Lost Legacy. Unit types Scouts Shoreline Scouts are first found in chapter 8. They are the very first Shoreline mercenaries Nate and Sam will encounter, noticing Nate and Sam while scouting the area for archaeological interests. They tend to wear plain clothing; usually beige jackets or shirts and brown pants, which makes them easy to spot among other soldiers. They wear no armor whatsoever, and are the easiest enemy to take down. Scouts only carry a sidearm, they are only seen using the Para .45 pistol, Raffica, Barok .44, and the Fossa R-81 submachine pistol. Although other enemies can use them, they are never seen using the Pistole nor the Aegis 9mm. Scouts aslo do not possess grenades. Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20190701061601.jpg|Scout in Madagascar shoreline.scout.scotland.jpg|Shoreline scouts in Scotland Enforcers The Enforcer is first encountered in the "Ruins" encounter in Chapter 8, They are seen organizing a scouting party looking for the three lost mercenaries, who Nate and Sam have already killed. Enforcers are the most abundant mercenaries, consisting of about half the Shoreline Army. They make themselves easily identifiable thanks to their colorful clothing choice, usually consisting of white/grey jackets covered with darker bulletproof vests, and a red bandanna, fedora, or a cap, signalizing a higher army rank. Some enforcers dispatched in Scotland also chose to wear a black beanie for the cold, which makes them easy to overlook at first glance. These soldiers are equipped with light armor, consisting of a bulletproof vest, and occasional knee-pads. They usually carry a rifle, and/or a sidearm. Almost every Enforcer is armed with both weapon types, although in rare cases, they are seen using only a sidearm.It is still fairly easy to take down one, or multiple Enforcers. a few bullets from any weapon will kill them easily, and although they are a bit more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and may grab Nathan from behind, given the chance, Nathan can still easily dispatch of multiple Enforcers by hand. The rifles they tend to use the most are: AK-47, HS39, FAL, and on rare occasions the Copperhead SR7. Only one is seen using the Mettler M-30. The handguns used are the Para .45, Raffica, Barok .44, Fossa R-81. They do possess grenades and are willing to use them whenever Nate is either hiding in an unreachable location, hanging to use cover, pinned down by gunfire from other enemies, or has not moved from his location in a while. Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20190701083456.jpg|An enforcer with a FAL rifle shoreline.enforcer.scotland.jpg|An enforcer in Scotland Shotgunner The Shotgunner is first encountered in the "bridge" area of Chapter 8. Shotgunners are not uncommon at the beginning of the game, although they become quite rare towards the end, being replaced by their elite counterparts. They can be identified, mainly by their flashing red ski mask, which they use even in hot temperatures. Other than that they sport a light flak vest, with one or two belts of additional shotgun shells strapped on. They also wear knee-pads and a sidearm holster, although they are never seen using one-handed weapons. They can become dangerous if they overwhelm or surprise Nate, however they are easily shot down with almost any weapon and are completely useless in hand-to-hand combat, usually getting knocked out in 3 to 4 hits. Despite this, they should still be considered a priority target before other mercenaries. They are only seen using the Spezzoti 12 Gauge or the Condor shotgun. Although they do posses grenades, they are never seen using them. Since instead of flushing Nate out of cover, they prefer rushing towards their target, which can sometimes be as effective, if not more. Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20190701115907.jpg|A shotgunner shoreline.shotgunner.condor.jpg|Shotgunner with a Condor Sniper The first Sniper is encountered in the quarry area of chapter 9, where he was stationed to take down Nate and Sam while they are escaping the Scottish monastery. On harder difficulties two other snipers will come to support the assault from the ground level. On Crushing difficulty however, the very first sniper can be encountered back in Chapter 8, guarding the cliffs area and watching over his search group. Snipers are a rare enemy to see, they are often stationed alone, although there are encounters in the game with up to 3 Snipers at once. The Standard Sniper however, is the least abundant mercenary in the Shoreline army, for he is quickly replaced with his armored counterparts. A the standard Sniper is only seen in Scotland. They wear white pants, body armor, and a white fedora, making them hard to see in snowy environments. Their faces are also covered with camouflage. Despite all this they can be easily spotted, thanks to the laser attached to their sniper rifle. They also tend to stand out from the crowd of enemies, easily identifiable by the case for their rifle, which the Sniper always wears on his back. These snipers do not pose much of a threat if the player keeps moving, they will take some damage from small caliber firearms before going down, and will defend themselves in hand-to-hand combat. The player should first assert the situation before taking down a sniper, for they are often camping in hard to reach locations. The Armored Sniper can be first seen in Madagascar, where he set up a camping spot on a roof, overlooking the Tower of Adam Baldridge. They act exactly like any other sniper, but can withstand more damage thanks to their better armored vest, protected backs, and mainly their ballistic face mask, which makes them able to survive a headshot from small arms fire. Although they do carry a sidearm holster, the sniper always only use a sniper rifle, from which a single hit is often fatal on all difficulties. However in certain cases a shot can be survived even on the Crushing difficulty. The rifle they use is the Mazur LDR, however that is replaced later in the game by an automatic M14 Custom sniper rifle. The Snipers do not have grenades, their strategy is to constantly keep the player pinned down in one spot, and run away if the player were to get too close. Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20190702051134.jpg|A sniper in the jungle Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20190702044648.jpg|A sniper in Scotland Soldier The first Soldiers are engaged by Nate, Sam and Sully in the "Tower" encounter of Chapter 10. They are helping guard the excavation outposts against any and all intruders. Soldiers are a pretty common enemy encountered throughout Nate's adventure. They act in the same way as enforcers. the only difference being the additional armor they wear on their body, and a helmet, which protects them against the initial headshot from almost any firearm. If their helmet is removed, a red bandanna underneath will be uncovered, making them an easy-to-spot target. The Soldiers are equipped with proper armor, which helps them withstand decent amounts of damage before going down. They are about as skilled in hand-to-hand combat as any other enemy, making them easy to beat even in larger numbers. Just like the Enforcers, the Soldiers tend to carry a long gun and a sidearm, and are seen using both. Their arsenal consists of mainly the AK-47, or FAL, later being replaced by the HS39 and the Copperhead SR7, they are also rarely seen using the Mettler M-30. (As this was already mentioned in the "Sniper" section of this article, there is one case of a soldier posing as a Sniper on the first tower in Madagascar. He is seen using the Mazur LDR. The Soldiers can survive a headshot from many weapons, excluding all shotguns, sniper rifles, and launchers. Their helmet will be removed after one shot to the head, or by punching him enough. After that they are as vulnerable as any other man would be. Despite this, if the player wields a weapon with scarce ammunition (like the Barok .44 revolver), it is advised to aim for the body, for the armor they wear is less protective than the helmet itself. They also do possess grenades and will not hesitate to use them if their situation demands it. Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20190702132746.jpg|A soldier Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20190702133352.jpg|A soldier getting his helmet shot off shoreline.soldier.HS39.jpg|A soldier with a HS39 Rocketeer The RPG Mercenary is first encountered late on the island. However on Hard difficulty an RPG mercenary will be posted on the tower outpost in Chapter 10, and on Crushing difficulty other soldiers will be replaced by the RPG wielding maniacs, raising their count to three in a single encounter. The RPG Mercenaries are a very rare enemy to see, they mainly appear in the final encounter of the game. They always wear light armored vest, with extra pockets for grenades and glowsticks, they also wear a bag for additional ammo for their RPG-7. For some reason, they choose to wear a piece of aluminium (or cloth, honestly i don't know what the hell that is) possibly as face protection against the sun, and or against the fumes from the rocket launcher. With protective goggles over the facewear, sound protective headphones, and a cap always worn backwards. Long story short the guy always looks like an idiot and you can't miss him. Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20190703094907.jpg|A rocketeer stays at his post while Sam creeps behind him. Grenadier Grenadiers carry grenade launchers which they can fire rapidly, they dont do as much damage as RPGs but can still be deadly, some soldiers also wear helmets for protection. shoreline.grenadier.jpg shoreline.grenadier.helmet.jpg|a Shoreline grenadier with a helmet Armored soldier Armored soldiers wear heavy armor. They usually have the same load-out as a sniper, grenadier, or shotgunner, but they can also use the ARX-160. They cannot be stealth-killed until their helmet has been knocked off, but can still be pulled down from a ledge. An aerial takedown will kill an armored soldier with or without his helmet on, if the player is in stealth. If the soldier is aware of the player's presence, it will only knock off his helmet. In Survival, armored soldiers always use the armored shotgunner model, with a hard face mask and "Master Blaster" written on the collar. They have a wide range of load-outs, carrying anything from standard assault rifles to Barok .44s and Harbinger Snipers. They can't use DShKs or Flintlocks, however. Killing an armored soldier will result in a score bonus and a cash bonus, which is increased if the soldier in question has a Heavy Weapon. shoreline.armored.shotgunner.jpg|Soldier with a shotgun shoreline.armored.ARX-160.jpg|An armored soldier with an ARX-160 shoreline.armored.grenadier.jpg|Grenadier Brute Brutes are the most powerful archetype in Uncharted 4 and The Lost Legacy. They are easily identified by their grey or green metal/ceramic armor and their height. They are significantly taller and more muscled than any other characters in the game, and bear a resemblance to the Heavy Weapons Troops from Lazarević's army (Among Thieves) and to the Brute on Rameses' cruise ship (Drake's Deception). Brutes carry a DShK. They cannot be melee attacked whatsoever, and any attempts to melee them will result in the player being brutally kicked away, even if the helmet has been removed. You can remove a Brute's helmet with an aerial takedown. This can be performed by sneak attack in Chapter 13 (Crushing only), or Chapter 18 (if you manage to lose the enemies' line of sight) in Uncharted 4, and in Chapter 7 in The Lost Legacy. '' Be aware, however, that unless the helmet has already been removed, two takedowns have to be initiated in order to kill a Brute at full health. Brutes in Survival may also carry China Lakes or US-AN 12s. Killing one will give players a large cash bonus and plenty of score points. shoreline.brute.jpg shoreline.brute. no helmet.jpg|a brute without a helmet Hunter Hunters are a special type of enemy that appear only on Crushing difficulty or higher in ''Uncharted 4, and on Hard difficulty or higher in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. They can be identified by either sight or sound: their approach towards the player is marked by heavy breathing and grunting. Their outfit consists of a gas mask and slightly heavier armor than most common enemies. They do not use grenades, nor do they wear a helmet. Although Hunters are equipped with a pistol, it is only used at range. Their main method of attack is running up to the player and grabbing them, prompting a quick time event to dislodge them. Failing to do so in under 4 seconds (or shorter on higher difficulties) will result in death. It is best to make Hunters a priority in combat, primarily because of their close-quarters tactics, but also because they take far more bullets to kill than other types. Should the player be grabbed, they can either free themselves or receive help from their partner. Unless using a buddy takedown, melee attacking the Hunter while he is not stunned will only result in the player being grabbed again. Encounters with Hunters never happen when the player is alone. There are also slower armored Hunters with the same armor as standard armored soldiers in survival mode. Rarely, Brute Hunters will appear. The most notable difference between them and other Hunters is that they do not make heavy breathing noises (likely due to a lack of a gas mask). Brute Hunters also have a significantly slower running speed and higher health, but as with all other Hunters, they only use sidearms. shoreline.hunter.jpg shoreline.hunter.grapple.jpg|a Hunter grappling the player Multiplayer The two top lieutenants of Shoreline appear in the beta, and in the release for ''Uncharted 4'' multiplayer. *Knot (Seen throughout Uncharted 4 always by Nadine's side, and later found dead at the end of the game) *Orca (Appearing both in Uncharted 4 and The Lost Legacy, Orca was possibly the 2nd in command right after Nadine, he is first seen on the Island, being a personal guard to the captured Sam Drake, and in 2017 he's seen commanding the rest of shoreline, converting the once private military group into black market arms dealers, he is killed by Nadine Ross) Many Sidekick skins (for both heroes and villains) contain the Shoreline logo. Equipment Weapons Vehicles *Boat *Truck *Jeep *Motorbike *APC Gallery Concept art Richard-lyons-shotgun-heavy-1605-6.jpg|Armored shotgunner concept. Richard-lyons-pmc-heavymachinegun-141020-02.jpg|Brute concept. Shoreline (Scotland) solider.jpg|Scotland soldier concept. Shoreline (Scotland) concept designs.jpg|Scotland soldier concept designs. Shoreline (Scotland) concept designs -2.jpg|Scotland soldier concept designs. Richard-lyons-pmc-scotland-thumbs-150625-03.jpg|Scotland soldier concept designs. Richard-lyons-shoreline-scotland-lightsgear.jpg|Scotland light-armor soldier concept designs. Richard-lyons-ghilliesuit-designs-140827-lineup.jpg| concept designs. Richard-lyons-vil-island-mad-snip-fem-151006.jpg|Female sniper concept. Richard-lyons-grenadeunit-151223-03.jpg|Grenadier concept. Richard-lyons-ghilliesuit-designs-140824-crouchpose-04.jpg|Soldier in a ghillie suit. In-game Byunghwa-jung-npc-armored-rifle.jpg|Armored rifleman. Byunghwa-jung-npc-armored-shotgun.jpg|Armored shotgunner. unnamed.jpg|A group of dead Shoreliners in Madagascar. Sidekick Villain Military Hunter.png|A Hunter similar to the brown-vested ones in Survival Mode. Sidekick Villain Tactical Brute.png|A Brute as he appears in Survival Mode. Category:Organizations Category:Enemies